yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 011
く ヴァレルロード | romaji = Todoroku Dansō Varerurōdo | japanese translated = Roar of the Magazine Varreload | english =Neutralized | japanese air date = July 26, 2017 | english air date =October 6, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = Toshiaki Kamihara | storyboard artist = Eran | animation director = * Yukio Okano * Yasuho Tamura * Akiko Toyoda }} "Neutralized", known as "Roar of the Magazine Varreload" 'in the Japanese version, is the eleventh episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on July 26, 2017, and will air on Teletoon on October 6, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Featured Duel: Varis vs. Playmaker '''Turn 5: Varis During the Standby Phase, "Linkbelt Wall Dragon" gains a Wall Counter ("Wall Dragon": 3 → 4). Varis activates the effect of "Triple Burst Dragon", Tributing it to Special Summon a Link Monster from the GY and a Dragon monster from the hand. He Special Summons "Twin Triangle Dragon" (1200/LINK-2/↓→) from the GY, and "Sniffer Dragon" (800/400) from his hand. As "Sniffer Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Varis to add another copy of "Sniffer Dragon" to his hand. Varis Normal Summons the other copy of "Sniffer Dragon" (800/400). Varis uses the Link-2 "Twin Triangle Dragon" and the two copies of "Sniffer Dragon" to Link Summon "Borreload Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Playmaker controls only Cyberse monsters, Varis' monster's attacks become direct attacks. "Borreload Dragon" attacks Playmaker directly (Playmaker: 3600 → 600 LP). Turn 6: Playmaker Playmaker activates the Field Spell Card "Cynet Universe", increasing the ATK of Link Monsters he controls by 300 ("Encode Talker": 2300 → 2600; "Decode Talker": 2300 → 2600). Playmaker uses the Link-3 "Decode Talker" and "Encode Talker" to Link Summon "Firewall Dragon" (2500 → 2800/LINK-4/↑←↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As all Cyberse monsters that were on the field upon the activation of the effect of "Fire Prison" left the field, "Fire Prison" destroys itself ("Beltlink Wall Dragon": 2400 → 2100 DEF). "Firewall Dragon" attacks and destroys "Beltlink Wall Dragon". Playmaker activates the effect of "Cynet Universe" to return a monster in his GY into his Deck. Playmaker returns "Encode Talker" to his Extra Deck. Playmaker Sets 2 cards. Turn 7: Varis Playmaker activates his face-down "Parallel Port Armor", allowing him to equip it to a Link Monster he controls. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or be targeted by the opponent's card effects. He equips it to "Firewall Dragon". Varis activates "Arrow Charge" allowing him to draw 2 cards since each Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zones have the same number of Link Arrows, but Varis must banish any of those drawn cards during the End Phase if they are still in his hand. Varis Normal Summons "Anesthrokket Dragon" (0/2200). Varis activates the Quick-Play Spell "Squib Draw", which lets him destroy a "rokket" monster he controls to draw two cards. Varis destroys "Anesthrokket". He activates the Field Spell "Boot Sector Launch", increasing the ATK and DEF of "rokket" monsters by 300. Once per turn, Varis can either Special Summon two "rokket" monsters with different names from his hand in Defense Position or excavate the top six cards of his Deck, send any "rokket" monsters to the GY, and return the rest of the cards to the bottom of the Deck. Varis activates the first effect of "Boot Sector", Special Summoning "Autorokket Dragon" (1600/1000 → 1900/1300) and another copy of "Anesthrokket" (0/2200 → 300/2500). Varis activates the effect of "Borreload Dragon", decreasing the ATK and DEF of a monster on the field by 500. Varis targets "Autorokket" ("Autorokket": 1600/1300 → 1100/800). As a Link Monster's effect that targeted "Autorokket" was activated, Varis activates its effect, destroying it, then sending a Spell/Trap Card on the field to the GY. Varis sends "Parallel Port Armor". "Borreload" attacks "Firewall Dragon". As" Borreload" is attacking an opponent's monster, Varis activates its effect to take control of "Firewall Dragon" and placing it in a zone "Borreload" points to, but "Firewall" will be sent to the GY at the End Phase. "Firewall Dragon" attacks directly. As a Cyberse monster is attacking, Playmaker activates his face-down "Cynet Refresh", destroying all cards in the Main Monster Zones. Varis Sets a card. During the End Phase, Varis activates the effects of both "Anesthrokket" and "Autorokket", as they were destroyed and sent to the GY this turn. Both effects Special Summon a "rokket" monster from the Deck. Varis Special Summons two copies of "Magnarokket Dragon" in Defense Position (Both "Magnarokket": 1800/1200 → 2100/1500). The other effect of "Cynet Refresh" activates, Special Summoning all Cyberse Link Monsters that were destroyed by its effect from the GYs to their respective owner's fields. Playmaker Special Summons "Firewall Dragon" ("Firewall Dragon": 2500 → 2800). Playmaker activates his face-down "Recoded Alive" to banish a Link-3 monster he controls or in his GY and Special Summon a "Code Talker" monster from the Extra Deck. Playmaker banishes "Decode Talker" from his GY to Special Summon "Encode Talker" to the Extra Monster Zone ("Encode Talker": 2300 → 2600). Errors * When Playmaker tells the Cyberse to respond in his duel disk, he drew a second card on his Draw Phase. This move is considered illegal as there was no card that had an effect that related to drawing cards. ** Playmaker also had two cards in his hand, even after he drew another card he still has two cards. ** It seems more of an animation error than a script error, as he picks the card and activates it without even looking at it, thus it is very likely that he was originally supposed to take his card from his hand instead of its deck. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages